


The Chosen Three

by artsbycypherinnit



Series: The Chosen Three [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All three are childhood friends, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dabi Isn’t A Todoroki, Dead!TouyaTodoroki, DeathEater!Bakugou, DeathEater!Midoriya, DeathEater!Todoroki, GoodFamily!Todoroki, Insecure!Iida, I’m sorry if this is not your preference, M/M, More characters to be added, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic!TodoBakuDeku, Sorry no Sorry, Tags May Change, Vampire!Bakugou, Vampire!Todoroki, Yes they’re evil it’s my fic, theyre all ooc, vampire!Midoriya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsbycypherinnit/pseuds/artsbycypherinnit
Summary: Three were chosen by Lady Fate. One was chosen because of fear, one was chosen because of unfairness and the other was chosen because preference.Izuku Midoriya, Bakugo Katsuki and Todoroki Shoutou, the three boys of Lady Fate.
Series: The Chosen Three [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875652
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. The Night For Fate

**The Midoriya Household, 1981**

Inko Midoriya was playing with her baby as Hisashi Midoriya was reading through a book. Suddenly, they heard a loud crack outside their house, making them stiffened. “Inko, go upstairs. Now.” Inko nodded, taking Izuku with her. She also snatched up the invisibility cloak beside her, enveloping her and her son’s body with it.

Downstairs, Hisashi gripped his wand tightly as he faced All For One, the most fearsome wizard in history. “Move, Midoriya. I’m not here for you.” He growled in respond, throwing a bright red spell towards the dark wizard, who dispersed it with a flick of his wand. “Fine. Have it your way.” The dark wizard said, throwing a dark green spell towards the man, who tried to shield it with his hands, which failed.

The red haired man fell to the ground with a thud, his wand rolling away. All For One scoffed, stomping on the wand, watching the Phoenix feather hiss before crumbling to ash. He chuckled darkly before going upstairs, looking around for the one who will take him down. 

Inko tried to soothe poor Izuku, as he shook slightly in her arms, feeling the family magic weighing on his shoulders. Inko’s tears well up, before the door was blown open, scaring Izuku. The poor boy cried, making All For One grin. “There you are.” He said, tearing away the cloak from Inko, causing her to shield the baby with her body. “You will not harm my baby! Take me instead!” All For One tsked, before raising his wand. “As you wish.” He said, before shooting the spell of death.

Suddenly, a silver coloured shield enveloped the two remaining Midoriyas, rebounding the spell toward All For One, causing him to crumble onto the floor like ash. Inko raised her head fearfully, as Izuku cried harder, the new wound on his forehead being the cause of it all. Inko looked around warily, as the house around her crumbled to the ground. She hugged Izuku closer, crying softly. “W-We’re safe, Izu...” She muttered, before she heard cracking.

“Inko!” Masaru Bakugou and All Might yelled, as they ran over to her. Inko smiled slightly at her friends, before sighing slightly. She’s safe now. They both are.

Suddenly, a bright green beam appeared above the Bakugou’s and the Todoroki’s houses. “Oh no...” Inko said, as Masaru’s eyes widened. “Mitsuki!!” He yelled, apparating away.

**The Bakugou Household, at the same time as the fall of All For One**

Mitsuki watched as her husband apparated away, before she heard a knock on her door. She gripped her wand tightly, as the door was blown open. “Well well well... Mitsuki Bakugou, remember me?” The man in front of her said, making her scoff. “As if I’d remember my enemies.” The man growled, before pulling his mask down to reveal a scar trailing from the lip to the neck. “You did this to me. So I’m going to do the same to your precious baby boy.” Mitsuki’s eyes widened as he teleported, Katsuki suddenly in his arms.

“Aww look at him... It would be such a shame if... something happened to his pretty... face.” He said, smiling cruelly at Mitsuki as he menacingly traced his wand across Katsuki’s face, before it glowed red. “DON’T YOU DARE NINE!!” Mitsuki yelled, shooting a dark red spell toward Nine, hitting him on the chest. Katsuki was dropped onto the ground, along with the still glowing wand, causing a cut to form across his eye, making the poor boy cry. Mitsuki collected her baby in her arms, soothing him calmly.

Nine panted on the ground, before he chuckled. “I should’ve expected such a strong Crucio to come from an ex-Death Eater, but from Mitsuki Bakugou? Damn. At least I’ve completed my intended objective. See you in 10 years, Katsuki Bakugou.” He said, shooting a green beam in the sky before apparating away.

“Mitsuki!! Mitsuki are you alright!?” Masaru apparated beside her, making her smile sadly. “I’m fine... but Katsuki...” Masaru sighed gently, before smiling slightly as both of his son’s bright red eyes looked back at him. “He’s ok. It’s just a shallow scar.” Mitsuki sighed, before she noticed the green beam over the Todoroki’s house. “Oh no... Is Rei and Enji ok?” Mitsuki asked, making Masaru look outside too. “I know they’ll be ok. It’s Enji and Rei were talking about.” Masaru said, quietly hoping that was the case.

**The Todoroki Household, same time**

Rei was feeding Shoutou while Enji was playing with Fuyumi and Natsu when a knock on the door was heard. Enji walked up to the door, gripping his wand tightly as Fuyumi and Natsu hid behind Rei, who held Shoutou closely, wand in hand too. Outside the door, was Dabi Black, a member of the Inner Circle.

“Well hello, uncle.” Dabi said, malice dripping from his tone. “Hello, Dabi. What do you want?” Enji asked, wand pointed at his throat. “What? Can’t I just come to see my new cousin? Or is that punishment worthy as well?” Dabi said, flames of anger within his blue eyes. Enji rolled his eyes. “You nearly killed Natsu last time of course you can’t!” Natsu whimpered softly behind Rei, who pat his hair softly as Fuyumi held his hand. 

“Aw, that was just an accident... I was meaning to actually throw him.” Dabi said, before apparated into the house, taking Shoutou into his arms as Rei stood there stunned. “L-Let him go!” Fuyumi yelled, before she got thrown by a flick of his wand. “You’ll get your turn soon, Fuyumi-chan. Let me hold him for once.” He said, bouncing the baby. Shoutou giggles softly, making Dabi smile softly at the boy in his hand. “Ok you can visit him and hold him just don’t hurt him.” Rei shakily said, making Dabi turn to look at her with an amused smile. 

“Ok. I’ll accept that.” Rei sighed slightly, before Dabi grinned. “Like hell I will. Goodbye.” He shot up a beam of green into the air, before apparating away, a burn wound taking place around Shoutou’s left eye. The baby didn’t cry, just looked around weirdly, maybe questioning where the man holding him went. Rei held him close, sighing slightly. She healed the wound, leaving a pretty scar, before sighing again.

“That could’ve gone worst.” Enji said, hugging his family close. 

A little far away from the house, Dabi looked at the family with slight jealousy, before smiling as Shoutou saw him through the window, making him wave slightly. The baby giggles, before Dabi made a pretty little snowflake with his wand, sending to Shoutou. The baby held it within his hands, before smiling at him one more time. Dabi waved again, before apparating away.

_Dabi will visit again soon, Sho-kun._

**Midoriya Izuku, age 11**

Midoriya was busy cleaning up his room when his cream coloured owl perched on his window sill, hooting gently. “Ah, Katsu! What do you have there?” Midoriya asked, setting down his broom. He softly petted the owl before setting it inside it’s cage, where it feasted upon the treats within its bowl.

He chuckled at the bird, before turning to look at he letters in his hand. “Mum’s, bills, Kacchan, postcard from Aunt Mitsuki, Hogwarts, more bills- WAIT WHAT!! HOGWARTS?!” Izuku’s eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets, before rushing out of his room excitedly. “Mum! Mum! I got the letter!!” He excitedly yelled, running into his mother’s study. “WHAT! REALLY!” Midoriya Inko yelled in shock, dropping the book she was reading. Izuku nodded, making her squeal before she gestured him to open it.

They both calmed down enough before Izuku opened the letter, ripping the wax seal carefully as to not destroy the emblem.

**_Dear Midoriya,_ **

**_We are pleased to announce that you have been invited to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please send you owl no later than the 31st of July, and we hope to see you on 1st of September._**

**_You will find everything you need in the other letter._ **

**_Sincerely, Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall._ **

Izuku smiled. “So when are we going to Diagon Alley?” He asked, as he wrote down a short answer. “We can go with Aunt Mitsuki and Aunt Rei. You already know Katsuki’s got in while Shoutou hasn’t bought his things yet, even if he has gotten his letters for a few months now.” Inko said, as she tied the short letter to the Midoriya family owl Hisashi.

“I’m excited!” Izuku said, writing a letter to Katsuki and Shoutou.


	2. Diagon Alley and Train To Hogwarts!

**Midoriya Izuku, 30th of July**

Izuku wore a simple shirt and jeans, before grabbing a bag to help carry his books and a wand holster his mum gifted him for his 11th birthday. “Are you coming, mum?” Inko sighed, before shaking her head slightly. “I’m sorry Izu, I really want to but the Ministry has been bugging me about something and I-“ Izuku looked down slightly, before Inko bursts out laughing.

“I’m joking Izu! Of course I’m coming with you! It’s your big day!” Izuku lit up, hugging his mum tightly before they used the Floo network to go to the Five Alleys. Once they arrived, Izuku saw the familiar half red and half white hair that belongs to his friend Shoutou Todoroki and the spiky blond hair of his other childhood friend Katsuki Bakugou. Or as Izuku lovingly calls him ‘Kacchan’. 

“Hey guys!” The two boys turned his way, before lighting up. “Izuku!” Yelled Shoutou. “Deku!” Yelled Katsuki. “How are you two? Have you been waiting long?” He asked, as the mothers started chatting. “Nah, Katsuki got here at the same time as I did. Don’t worry, you were only like, two minutes late.” Katsuki nodded. “And we’re doing fine, Deku. IcyHot and I did just spend last week at your house.” Izuku smiled, before they walked into Flourish and Blotts, buying their books.

“What house do you think we’ll be in? I have a feeling I’ll be in Gryffindor.” Izuku asked, as they were getting their robes. “I’m feeling either Slytherin or Ravenclaw.” Shoutou said, as he watched the tapes float beside his arms. “I’m thinking more of Slytherin or Gryffindor for me.” Katsuki said, picking out some pins for his robes. “Deku which do you think completes my looks?” 

Izuku looked over the pin choices, before pointing to a red dragon, embedded by rubies. “That one.” Katsuki nods, before smiling slightly. “Hey how about you both choose too!” Izuku lit up, as Shoutou shrugged and looked over the choices. 

In the end, Shoutou chose a snowflake pin embedded with diamonds while Izuku chose one with a leaf, embedded with emeralds. “Pretty.” Izuku said, as he admired the pin. The other boys chuckled, before they moved on to Ollivanders. Their mothers told them to meet them at a cafe nearby, to which the boys agreed to. When they entered the shop, an old man whizzed into view, grinning.

“I’ve been waiting for you three. Mr Todoroki, Bakugou and Midoriya.” He said, as he jumped off the small wheeled ladder. “Who’s up first? Ah, young Midoriya, you first.” Izuku blinked, before walking forward. The other two boys chuckled quietly at his nervousness, making him glare slightly at the two of them, making them roll their eyes.

“Here, try this one. Apple wood, with a Phoenix feather core, 11 inches. Slightly springy.” Izuku swished it around slightly, making a vase fly towards Shoutou, who ducked as the vase broke behind him. “Nope, definitely not.” Ollivander said, as he took the wand from Izuku’s hand and fixed the vase. He opened another box, before handing him the wand. “Oak wood, unicorn heartstring and 11.5 inches. Springy.” Izuku swished it around, making it fly out of his hand, nearly poking Katsuki in the eye if he didn’t catch it in time.

“Definitely not, Deku.” Izuku sheepishly took the wand from Katsuki before handing it back to Ollivander. He sighed, before he met eyes with a dark brown box. “Hmm... I wonder...” Izuku, Katsuki and Shoutou all turned to look at each other, before he handed Izuku the wand. Instantly, Izuku felt a comforting warmth spread through his fingers, making him smile. “Interesting. Dark oak, 12 inches, reasonably supple.” Izuku thanked the man, before letting Katsuki forward.

“Hmm... I think I know the perfect wand for you.” He said, before going to the back. After a while, he came back with two boxes. “Try this one first.” Katsuki took it carefully, before swishing it around. Suddenly every piece of paper flew towards the three boys, who all managed to duck. “Not it! Definitely not it!” Ollivander said, before handing him the other one. Katsuki immediately felt the warmth, making Ollivander smile. “Another interesting one. Black Walnut, Phoenix feather, 13 inches and unyielding.” Katsuki smiled, before putting it into his holster.

“Lastly, Shoutou-kun!” Ollivander said, making the halftie smile. Ollivander let the tapes measure him for a while, as he dug through boxes of wands. “Aha! I found three perfect choices!” Ollivander yelled, before putting the boxes on the counter. He opened the first box, before handing it to him. “Apple, Unicorn Heartstring, 12 inches, unbending.” Shoutou swished it around, before shaking his head. Ollivander hummed, handing him the second one. “Holly, 12.5 inches, Phoenix feather, unyielding.” Shoutou swished it around, causing some boxes to fly out. He sighed, before handing it back to Ollivander.

He handed him the last box, which Shoutou took warily. He immediately felt warmth, before he made snowflakes with the wand. “Yay!” Izuku said, as Katsuki pat the boy’s back. “Interesting...” Ollivander said, making the boys turn to him. “Why?” Shoutou asked, as he kept his wand in his holster. “That wand, is made of elm. And it’s core is a Phoenix feather. Which also made another feather. Which resides in your cousin Dabi’s wand.” Shoutou lit up. “Really? That’s cool!” Shoutou said, naps the other two nodded. “Well, if you think so. It’ll be 7 Galleons each, boys.”

The three boys thanked the man, before walking to the cafe, talking about their wands.

**1st September**

Izuku stared at the wall in front of him, as Katsu hooted softly in her cage. “Ok, here goes nothing.” He muttered, pushing the cart through. He opened his eyes to see a marvellous red steam engine, along with multiple witches and wizards saying goodbye to their children. “Izu!” He heard Shoutou’s voice, as the dual coloured boy ran over to him, as a man in a hood followed him closely.

“Is that uncle Dabi?” Izuku asked softly, making the hooded man chuckle, as a hand patted his head softly. “How are you, Izu-chan?” Dabi asked, as Izuku smiled. “I’m doing great, uncle Dabi! How are you?” Dabi smiled. “I’m doing amazing, Izu-chan. By the way, uncle Shiga wanted me to give you this.” He said, handing Izuku a small box. “He said to open it when you’re only with Sho-kun and Katsu-kun.” Dabi reminded, making Izuku nod, before hugging Dabi. 

“Thank you, uncle Dabi! And please tell uncle Shiga I said thanks too.” Izuku said, making Dabi smile. “Of course I will, Izu-chan.” Izuku smiled, before the train let out a whistle. “That’s my cue. See you later, Sho-kun, Izu-chan.” Dabi said, waving goodbye to the two. “Come on, we need to find Katsuki!” Shoutou said, pulling Izuku’s sleeve softly into the train.

They went through multiple carts before coming across their slightly loud friend, who was reading a book. “Kacchan!” Katsuki jumped slightly, before he sighed softly. “Don’t do that, Deku. You nearly made me shit myself.” Izuku and Shoutou laughed, before they both stored their luggages into the overhead compartment. “So should we open it now, Izu?” Shoutou asked, making Izuku nod. 

Katsuki closed the blinder on the door before Izuku took out the box. He opened it carefully, before taking out three golden necklaces. “Ooh, fancy.” Katsuki said, as Izuku handed him the one with the flame charm and Shoutou gets the one with the snowflake charm. Izuku wore the one with the leaf, before taking out the letter.

**Dear Izu, Shou and Kats,**

**I sincerely hope you enjoy the necklaces, I know it’s not natural for a boy to wear a necklace but it was the only item capable enough to be subjected to multiple charms. Within the necklaces are multiple protection spells, a few defensive spells and even a Portkey that teleports you to us. All you need to do it tap it twice and you’ll be transported here.**

**I wish you luck at Hogwarts.**

**From, your uncle Shiga.**

“That’s really nice of them.” Katsuki said, playing with the charm. “I know right?” Shoutou said, as Izuku smiled. “And he still pretends to hate us.” Izuku added softly, making the other two chuckle. 


	3. The Sorting

**_Shoutou Todoroki_ **

Shoutou ate the pastie quietly, as he watched his two friends play a muggle card game called UNO. As they were playing, Shoutou heard croaking, which made him turn to see a black toad next to him, making him blink. “When did this get in here?” He asked softly, picking it up with a flick of his wand, levitating it towards the two boys. “Huh? I thought we locked the door.” Katsuki said, as the toad croaked softly. Izuku held her softly before they heard a knock on the door.

Katsuki unlocked the door before a girl with short hair and round eyes greeted them, along with another girl with long, dark green hair. “Has anyone seen Tsuyu’s toad? It’s black with large brown eyes.” Izuku lit up. “Ah, she’s yours!” He said, holding out the toad to Tsuyu. “Yes! Thank goodness you found her. She has the tendency to run-or in case, hop- away.” Tsuyu said, making the four kids laugh softly.

“Nice to meet you guys. I’m Izuku Midoriya, and this is my friends, Shoutou Todoroki,” he gestured to Shoutou, who waved, “and Katsuki Bakugou,” he gestured to Katsuki, who nodded slightly. The round eyed girl smiled. “Nice to meet you, Midoriya-kun, Todoroki-kun and Bakugou-kun.” She said, before gesturing to Tsuyu. “This is Asui Tsuyu, and I’m Ochako Uraraka.” She said, reaching out a hand. Izuku shook it, before the five of them heard a soft chime.

_**”Attention kids, we’re pulling up to Hogsmead Station, please get changed into your school robes. You may leave your luggages in the train, but please make sure your pets and individual items are with you at all times.”** _

The boys waved goodbye to the two girls, before they got changed. Izuku let Katsu onto his shoulder as he shrunk the cage. Katsuki shrunk his owl’s cage as well, as Onyx hooted softly on his shoulder. Shoutou’s kneazle, Iris, meowed softly as he shrunk her cage as well. “Come on, Iris, I need to put on your leash.” Shoutou said softly, making the kneazel jump on the seats. Shoutou smiled, as he wore the harness around her.

When they got off the train, Onyx and Katsu flew off to the castle first, as Iris meowed softly next to Shoutou. “First years! First years come ‘ere!” A man yelled, making Izuku, Katsuki and Shoutou huddle together with the rest of first years. They waited for the boats for a moment, before riding on a boat with one more boy. 

“Hello guys. Nice to meet you, my name is Tenya, Tenya Iida.” He said, reaching out for a handshake. “Nice to meet you, Iida-kun. My name is Izuku Midoriya, and these two are Shoutou Todoroki,” he gestured to Shoutou,” and Katsuki Bakugou,” he gestured to Katsuki, who shook his hand.

“Ah, I see. Purebloods, right?” Tenya asks, looking slightly uncomfortable. Izuku, Shoutou and Katsuki tilted their heads. “What’s wrong? You look slightly worried.” Izuku asked, making Tenya sigh. “It’s just... I’m a Pureblood too, but for half of my life I’ve never really showed any magical properties, until three years ago. I’m just slightly insecure, you know? I’ve heard wonders about you three, how Midoriya was the reason AOF is defeated, how you three are the strongest wizards in our year and-” Izuku cut him off.

“What do you mean strongest in our year? We’ve never really came out of our houses and Izuku never liked being reminded of that time. If you want, you can hang around with us, Iida-kun.” Shoutou suggested, making Tenya lit up slightly. 

“Are you sure? You want someone like me in your group?” Katsuki scoffed slightly at the question. “Is that really a question, Four Eyes? Of course we do, we don’t really care.” Tenya smiled, bowing slightly. “Thank you guys.” The three boys smiled, before they saw the majestic castle at the other edge of the lake.

“Wow...” Izuku said, as they got closer. Once they got off the boats, the tall man asked them to line up in groups of threes, making the three boys line up immediately, as Tenya lined up next to a boy with yellow hair and another boy with spiky red hair. “Hello! My name is Kaminari Denki. This is my friend, Ejirou Kirishima!” The yellow haired boy said, making Tenya smile. “My name is Tenya Iida, nice to meet you too.”

They all followed the tall man through a large door, before climbing up a tall staircase. On top, a very stern looking lady was waiting for them. “Professor McGonagall, here are the first years!” The man said, making her smile slightly. 

“Thank you, Hagrid. You may go join the rest now.” Hagrid nodded, before heading inside the busy hall. “You all wait here for a moment, I have some business to attend to inside. Please behave.” She said sternly, before heading inside as well. As soon as she left, a boy with blond hair walked towards the three boys, smiling slightly. “You’re Izuku Midoriya, right?” The boy asked, completely ignoring Katsuki and Shoutou.

“U-Um, yes? And you are?” The boy grinned wider. “I’m Monoma, Neito Monoma.” He said snobbishness seeping through his tone. _Ah, he’s a Monoma,_ crossed through the three boys’ minds, as they could recall his parents being just as annoying as he is whenever the man visits. “Nice to meet you, Monoma-kun. Do you need anything?” Izuku asked, making the boy chuckle. “I’m here to offer you a hand in friendship.” Izuku blinked, before smiling. “Sure! Just don’t do anything that’s annoying please.” He added the last part quietly, shaking his hand.

After that small chat, the first years were greeted with a ghost, smiling mischievously at them. “Well hello! I’m assuming you are all first years?” Izuku nodded, making the ghost’s smile grow wider. “My name is Peeves! The resident poltergeist!” Izuku’s eyes widened. “My mum told me about you! She said during her last year at Hogwarts you initiated a food fight that was written down as the Great Food War of 1967!”

Peeves blinked, before tilting his head. After staring at Izuku for a minute, he snapped his fingers. “I remember now! You must be the son of Inko Midoriya! She was such a nuisance for someone like me, being a Prefect and all but that day she let me go.” Izuku smiled. “Sounds like mum alright.” Izuku said, before other ghosts appeared. 

“Peeves! What are you doing? Terrorising the first years?” A ghost asked, as the first years stepped back slightly. “No I wasn’t, Sir Nicholas. I was just greeting them.” Peeves said with a smile, before flying inside of the hall. “That boy...” Sir Nicholas mumbled, before looking back at the slightly terrified first years.

“Oh well. I do hope you all enjoy your stay here, kids.” He said, as a woman floated closer to Shoutou, a small hint of recognition in her eyes. Another ghost, a man this time, stared at Katsuki, his eyes gleaming with amusement. “I see...” He said, making Katsuki shiver. “I don’t like him, Deku, IcyHot.” He whispered, making Izuku smile slightly. “I’m sure he doesn’t mean anything, Kacchan.” Shoutou nodded, but still stuck closer to Izuku. “My, is Shoutou scared too?” Izuku teased, making the dual haired boy roll his eyes.

Just as the ghosts went inside, McGonagall came back. “Alright, come in.” She said, making them walk into the busy hall. As soon as they entered, they all stared in awe at the hall, as the ceiling had floating candles, each table were filled students wearing either yellow, red, blue and green robes, staring at the first years.

“Kacchan, Shoutou...” Izuku muttered, making the two boys turn to their friend. “If we don’t get into the same house, please promise me we’ll stay friends. Please.” Izuku said, as his eyes well up. Katsuki and Shoutou looked at each other with a small smile. “Izu...” started Shoutou. “We’ll never leave you, Deku.” Katsuki finished, as the two hugged him softly. “Thank you guys.” Izuku said, making the two boys grin.

“Now, when I call your names you will move forward and sit on this stool, as I set the Sorting Hat on your head.” The first years nodded, as Izuku laced his hands with Shoutou’s left and Katsuki’s right. “Ashido, Mina!” A girl with bright pink hair walked forward, sitting down on the stool. “Hmm... Hufflepuff!” The girl smiled, before McGonagall took the hat off her hair and walked towards the table with the yellow table.

“Asui, Tsuyu!” Tsuyu stepped forward, before the hat laughed. “I know where to put you! Hufflepuff!” Tsuyu lit up, before walking off to sit with Mina. “Aoyama, Yuga!” A boy with pretty blond hair walked forward, smiling softly at everyone as he sat on the stool. “Hmm... Difficult.” The hat muttered, before smiling. Or, maybe a smirk, Shoutou didn’t know. “Hufflepuff!” The boys sighed happily, before McGonagall took off the hat and he walked over to sit across of Mina and Tsuyu. 

“Bakugou, Katsuki!” Katsuki took a deep breath, before letting go of Izuku’s hand and walking forward. He sat down softly on the stool, smiling slightly at the two boys who were staring at him with a smile. The hat hummed slightly, before chuckling. “Gryffindor!” Katsuki blinked, before smiling. He walked to the table, shaking hands with the older members of the table.

“Cipher, Allis!” McGonagall called, as a girl with long black hair walked forward, sitting on the stool. “Slytherin!” The green and silver clad table clapped, as she walked to the table with a small smile. “Cipher, Qistina!” Another girl walked forward, but this time with short black hair. “Slytherin!” She smiled, before walking forward and sat next to her sister. 

They chatted a wee bit, before paying attention to the Sorting. “Hagakure, Toru!” A girl with ashy blonde hair walked forward, smiling lightly at everyone. “Slytherin!” The girl smiled wider, before walking over to the twins, who hi-fives her.

“Iida, Tenya!” Iida jumped, before walking forward and sat on the stool. “Hmm... Ravenclaw!” Iida’s eyes widened, before walking to the blue and copper wearing students, who hugged and shook his hand. “Jiro, Kyoka!” The girl walked forward, before the hat hummed. “Difficult...” He muttered. After about a minute, before smiling. “Ravenclaw!” The girl blinked, before smiling. She walked over to where Iida is, who shook her hand.

“Kaminari, Denki!” Denki smiled, before walking forward. “Gah, a Kaminari!” The hat yelled, as Denki jumped slightly. “I know where to put you. Gryffindor!” The boy lit up, before walking over to Katsuki. He shook his hand, before looking back at the Sorting. “Kirishima, Ejirou!” Ejirou walked forward, before sitting on the stool. “Hah! I knew you had some connection to the Kaminaris! A Kirishima!” The boy grinned sheepishly, before the hat hummed. “Gryffindor!” Ejirou cheered slightly, before walking to Denki and Katsuki. 

“Midoriya, Izuku!” The students immediately started whispering. “Izuku, don’t listen.” Shoutou whispered, making Izuku smile. “It’s okay.” He said, before walking over to the stool. “A Midoriya, huh? I remember your mother, such a sweetheart.” The hat said, before smiling. “You must be wanting to stay with your friends. Gryffindor!” Izuku smiled, whispering ‘thank you’ to the hat.

Izuku and Katsuki hugged softly, before Shoutou’s jealous staring made them giggles slightly, giving him flying kisses. Shoutou blushed, before turning back to the front. “Todoroki, Shoutou!” Shoutou walked forward, leaving Uraraka with another girl. “Hmm... a Todoroki huh? I know where you belong! Gryffindor!” Shoutou lit up, before thanking the hat and walked over to his two best friends, before hugging them. 

“Uraraka, Ochako!” The girl walked forward, before she sat on the stool. “Hufflepuff!” The girl brightened, before walking over to join Tsuyu and Mina. “Yaoyorozu, Momo!” The girl walked forward, before the hat chuckled. “Ravenclaw!” Momo smiled, before sitting next to Tenya and Kyoka.


	4. Classes and Secrets

**_Izuku Midoriya, first day at Hogwarts_ **

Izuku was awakened that day by soft pecking on his ear, making him groan. “Can you not, Katsu?” He asked softly, pushing owl away. She hooted, before flying back to the Owlery. “She still hasn’t stopped waking you up every morning, huh Deku?” Katsuki teased, as he set down the book he was reading as he watched Izuku stretch lightly on his bed. “I know, but I just wish she’d stop picking on my ear. It hurts.” Izuku whined, before he looked over at the other three boy’s beds. 

Shoutou was still asleep, cuddling a plush of a black cat which uncle Dabi gave him. He was worried that Denki and Ejirou would laugh, but then they both bought out their own plushies, Denki had a small Muggle plush toy called a Pickachu, and Ejirou had a plush of a shark. Katsuki also has one, a plush of a Pomeranian. Izuku also has one, a plush of a green rabbit his mum gifted him. Speaking of Ejirou and Denki, Denki was sleeping with his foot dangling off the bed and his hair askew, as Ejirou was curled up in a ball, his aforementioned shark plush hugged tightly in his arms.

“Should we wake them up now?” Izuku asked, rubbing his eye. “Nah, it’s still 6:00am. Let’s wait for another 30 minutes so we can have breakfast together.” Izuku nods, before getting off his bed and started some light exercises beside his bed. Katsuki just rolled his eyes at Izuku, before joining him.

“Ugh, how dare you two exercise without even waking me?” Shoutou asked, scaring the two while they were doing push-ups. “Sorry Shou, we thought you wanted to sleep more.” Izuku said, standing up. Katsuki stood up as well, before Shoutou smiled. “Don’t worry, but next time we’re doing homework outside near the lake, ok?” Izuku and Katsuki nodded, before the three of them decided to go bathe before the bathroom fills up.

As they walked, Izuku accidentally crashed into someone, making them both fall. “Gah! I’m sorry!” Izuku yelped, making the boy laugh softly as he stood up. “It’s alright, it was technically my fault for not paying attention.” He said, smiling slightly as he held out a hand for Izuku. “Thank you. My name is Izuku Midoriya! What’s yours?” The boy shook Izuku’s hand. “I’m Shouyou Hinata! Nice to meet you. I’m guessing you’re a first year?” Izuku nodded, making Shouyou smile. 

“I’m a second year. I hope you enjoy your time here.” Shouyou said, as another boy with silver hair walked over. “Shouyou, what are you doing?” Shouyou jumped slightly before smiling. “Suga-san! I just accidentally crashed into Izuku here. Don’t worry, we’re both fine.” Suga sighed, before extending a hand. “I’m Koushi Sugawara, Shouyou’s friend.” Suga said, before turning back to Shouyou. “Come on, Daichi and Koutarou are waiting for us.” He said, pulling Shouyou away from the baths.

“Bye, Izuku! Hope we’ll meet again soon!” He yelled, making Izuku laugh softly, before he felt two hands on each of his shoulder. “Izu... Did you just left us for a new friend?” Izuku turned to face two very jealous boys, making him laugh. “I mean we need to start befriend more people but you two are still my favourite people, don’t worry.” Izuku said, kissing their forehead. The two of them blushed crimson, before they all went for a bath.

When they returned to their dormitory, Denki and Ejirou were awake, chatting with each other. “Ok, you guys can go bathe now, or not the baths will fill up.” Katsuki said, making the two smile. “Ok, Bakugo!” Denki said, taking Ejirou’s hand and pulling him out. Izuku and Shoutou wore their school robes over a simple sweater and some jeans, while Katsuki decided to just wear his school uniform. “Aren’t you cold, Katsuki? It is September.” Shoutou questioned, making Katsuki smile. 

“It’s fine, I put some warming spells on the uniform. Do you want me to put them on your robes?” Izuku shook his head while Shoutou nodded. “Why not, Deku?” Izuku smiled sheepishly. “I already put some on my sweater.” Katsuki frowned, before a small kiss on the nose from Shoutou made him smile again, though a blush also accompanied it.

Once Denki and Ejirou were done with their baths, the five of them all walked together to the Great Hall, chatting quietly as they memorised the pathways and directions. Once they sat at the Gryffindor’s table, Katsuki sighed. “I probably should go talk to the elves.” Izuku nearly choked on his egg sandwich. “You haven’t talked to them about your ‘problem’?” Izuku asked, making Katsuki chuckle. “No, I haven’t. I was just too tired last night so I didn’t sneak out like I promised.” Izuku pouted, making Shoutou chuckle before giving Katsuki some steak sandwich. “Here you go. It’s not what you’d prefer but what can we do?” He said, as Katsuki frowned at the plate of innocent sandwiches.

“Fine.” He muttered, biting into one. Katsuki’s frown disappeared slightly as he munched in the sandwich, before finishing up the sandwich and grabbing another one. “Ohoho?” Shoutou teased, raising his eyebrows. “Shut it, IcyHot. Not in the mood.” Katsuki said, a small smile on his face as Izuku watched them bicker with a small smile. “Why do you call Todoroki ‘IcyHot’, Bakugou?” Ejirou asked, as he bit into a ham and cheese sandwich. 

Katsuki, Shoutou and Izuku looked at each other, pondering whether to tell them or not. Shoutou smiled, before nodding. The other two boys immediately grinned. “Funny story. So, the scar on Shou’s face is from a burn he got from making ramen, he apparently tripped and the bowl splashed some hot water onto his right eye. The reason behind why he’s called IcyHot is because instead of saying ‘Hot!’ he said ‘Cold!’ by accident. His siblings still hasn’t stopped teasing him about it.” Izuku said, as Shoutou blushed in embarrassment. 

“How are you not blind!?” Ejirou asked worriedly, making Shoutou smile slightly. “I managed to close my eyes in time, though it also caused me to not see where I was dodging to and I accidentally smacked into a cabinet. Still don’t know how I’m alive, with my clumsiness and everything.” Shoutou said, making Ejirou sigh.

“Well you‘re alive because we’re here to keep you safe.” Katsuki said simply, as he finished his sandwich. Shoutou blinked, before smiling slightly. “I know, Katsuki.” He said, before they moved on to a different conversation, walking together to Potions. As they laughed over a joke Denki told, Izuku mentally noted that they’ll tell the real story and their real identity to these two soon. Very soon.

Izuku sighed slightly, his left eye aching.. “You okay, Deku?” Katsuki asked, as he slowed down to match with Izuku’s steps. “Yeah. Is my eye out?” Katsuki glanced at Izuku, before shaking his head. “It’s flickering from green to grey though. Here.” He said, handing Izuku an eyepatch. “When did you bring these?” Izuku asked, tying it around his eye. “I’ve always had them on hand, in case any of our eyes act up.” Izuku nodded, their eyes do then to twitch a lot.

“What should I tell them?” Izuku gestured to Ejirou and Denki, who were telling Shoutou a story. “Just tell them your eye started itching, so you covered it up.” Izuku nodded, just as they turned, Shoutou immediately blinked at the eyepatch, raising an eyebrow. He walked to Katsuki as Izuku told them the lie, the two boys walking quietly behind the trio. “So his eye acted up?” Shoutou asked softly, making Katsuki nod. “Do you need an eyepatch, Shou?” Katsuki asked, glancing at Shoutou’s eyes, who smiled slightly. “Nah, not yet. I’ll need it soon, though.” Katsuki nods, before they walked into the classroom.

The look in Snaps’s eyes made Katsuki and Shoutou laugh quietly. “And why are you wearing an eyepatch, Midoriya?” Izuku retold his lie, making the dungeon bat sigh before they all sat at their table. As they learned how to brew a Wiggenweal Potion, Izuku sighed. Katsuki, as he added in the grounded up Griffin’s claw, noticed, making him roll his eye. “Tired already, Deku?” Izuku jumped slightly, before glaring at Katsuki. “No, I’m not. I just want to... you know.” Izuku said softly, gesturing to his teeth, which are growing sharper. Katsuki sighed, before telling Shoutou to continue the potion as he pulled Izuku towards Snape.

“Sir? May I bring Izuku to the toilet? He has a problem.” Katsuki said, as Izuku looked down slightly. Snape glanced at Izuku, before sighing. “Fine. Are you going to take long?” Katsuki shook his head, before pulling Izuku outside of the classroom.

When they arrived at the toilet, Katsuki sighed. “Be quick. And please bring some for us too, if you don’t mind?” Izuku chuckled, before giving Katsuki a small kiss on his nose. “I will. Don’t fight too much while I gone, ok?” Izuku said, before tapping his charm. He felt a pulling sensation, before he appeared in the lair.

“Izuku? What are you doing here?” Twice asked, as Izuku entered the room. “Hi guys~. I’m just here for a drink and to bring some for Kats and Shou. Do you any fresh ones?” Izuku asked, making Toga smile. She went into one of the rooms, before coming back out with three big bags. “These are all fresh, and the charm has been casted onto them. The green bag has your favourite, O positive. The orange bag has B negative and the red has A positive. You already know which ones are their favourite.” Izuku’s exposed eye shone slightly. “And they’re all fresh? When’d you get them?” Toga and Twice chuckled.

“We went on a little... expedition and found a small, unnamed village near the borders of Sweden. It was fun, taking them all hostage.” Toga said, as Izuku heard a soft cry of pain from the other side. “Damn. Was that Dazai’s doing?” Twice nodded, before handing Izuku a bottle of blood. “It’ll be enough to get you through the day, but make sure to drink tonight as well. All three of you.” Toga said, as Izuku drank the whole bottle empty.

“When will you guys be visiting?” Dabi asked suddenly, appearing with Tomura behind him. “Maybe around Christmas. Mum doesn’t really mind me visiting you guys.” Izuku said, as he smiled. “Ok. Say hi to Shou-kun and Katsu-kun for us, alright Izu-kun?” Dabi said, as Tomura smiled. “Alright. See you soon, guys!” Izuku said, smiling as he apparated to Katsuki’s side, who was thankfully still waiting in the toilet.

“Ah, there you are, Deku! Did you get some?” Katsuki asked, making Izuku grin. He handed him the orange bag, to which Katsuki took with surprise. “Damn, there’s so many! Did they find a new village?” Izuku nodded, before taking back the bag and placing them under one of the sink before casting a Disillusionment charm on all three of them. “We’ll have to come back once we’re finished with classes. Or not Denki and Ejirou are going to question things.” Izuku said, making Katsuki nod, but not before taking two bottles of blood.

“Shou’s going to get hungry soon and I’m already hungry, please wait.” Katsuki said simply, drinking the bottle to its last drop as Izuku stood there, smiling softly. Izuku wiped away the trailing blood from Katsuki’s lips, before they both walked back to the class, which was already nearly finished with the potion. “Are you hungry, Shou?” Izuku asked, to which the boy answered by showing him his already sharp fangs. “Ok, here you go, IcyHot. Just keep quiet about it. We’ll finish the potion for you.” Shoutou nodded, kissing Izuku and Katsuki’s cheeks before drinking the bottle in one of the darker corners of the class. 

**That night...**

Izuku walked back to the toilet, smiling slightly as he lift charm off the bags. He casted another charm to make them levitate just slightly off the ground, before he apparated to Shoutou, falling onto his bed. Thankfully Ejirou and Denki were still at the Great Hall, or not they would’ve questioned things. He handed them their bags, before he drank one of the bags of blood. The other two did the same, as the room was quiet with the occasional sounds of soft sighs as they enjoyed their bloods. 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for mistakes, incorrect details or basically wrong story building. I’m trying my very best.


End file.
